hxh_ultimatenenfandomcom-20200213-history
Cards
Here is all you've ever wanted to know about cards :). Vous trouverez ici tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur les cartes. Card album You can find a lot of information on cards in your cards album (4th tab) : which cards are available ? which main stats ? difference between A, S, SS cards stats ? ... Vous pouvez retrouver des tonnes d'informations utiles sur les cartes dans votre album de cartes (4ème onglet) : quelles sont les cartes existantes ? avec quelles stats ? quelle est la différence niveau stats entre une carte A, S ou SS? ... Clicking on a card will tell you all you need to know about it. En cliquant sur une carte, vous aurez accès à toutes les informations essentielles la concernant. Pink star cards You may have noticed some cards have pink stars, and not yellow ones. The only difference between those 2 types is that pink star cards will compulsorily have 4 sub stats. It doesn't mean yellow star cards cannot have that many sub stats, but yellow star cards present usually fewer sub stats. Vous vous êtes sans doute déjà demandé pourquoi certaines cartes avaient des étoiles roses et d'autres des étoiles "jaunes", et surtout quelle était la différence entre les deux. C'est assez simple : la seule différence entre ces 2 types de carte est que les cartes à étoiles roses ont obligatoirement 4 sub stats. Cela ne veut pas dire que les cartes à étoiles "jaunes" ne peuvent pas avoir autant de sub stats, c'est juste que, généralement, les cartes à étoiles "jaunes" vont avoir moins de sub stats. Special cards Among SS cards, you will find special cards. They have a different shape from "normal" SS cards (see image below), and will have a special sub stat, linked to the card and with fixed value. Those fixed stats will work against bosses. Il existe des cartes SS spéciales. Elles présentent une allure différente de celle des SS "classiques" (voir images ci-dessous), et auront la particularité d'avoir une sub stat spécifique à la carte, et avec une valeur fixe. Ces stats spéciales marchent contre les boss. Special cards include : Les cartes spéciales sont les suivantes : * 0000 Ruler's blessing : resurrect upon death, restore 30% of max HP and becom invulnerable for 5 seconds * 0002 Plot of beach : receive 20% less crit damage * 0012 Golden dictionnary : each attack deals additional true damage equal to 100% of card owner's attack * 0017 Archangel's breath : increases healing received by 15% * 0096 Clairvoyant snake : each attack penetrates enemy's defense by 15% * 1009 Rewind : Decrease damage over time (poison, burning, bleeding) by 40% * 1015 Staring : Increase damage by 25% against enemies with a debuff * 1018 Levy : active skill ignores enemy's crit resist by 60% * 1019 Gate : when remaining HP is lower than the enemy, damage taken is reduced by 25% * 1020 Counterfeit : Has a chance of 30% to clear the CD of active skill after defeating an enemy * 1021 Seize : Steals one buff from a random enemy and apply it to a random ally * 1022 Depravation : Deals 20% more damage to enemies with lower HP * 1024 See through : every 10 rage of the enemies increases damage dealt to them by 5% * 1025 Dark curtain : reduces ignored defense and sunder by 40% * 1029 Fierce bullet : each hit additionally inflicts true damage equal to 1500% of the caster's speed * 1031 Analysis * 1035 Jail : when hitting an enemy, reduces his rage regenration speed by 70% * 1036 Godly eye : reduces true damage taken in battle by 35% * 1037 Regeneration : Restore 10% of his HP after granting debuff to enemies * 1039 Peer : each point of attack increases HP by 8 in battle Rainbow cards Rainbow cards are special cards that can only be set on refined hunters (SS ranked). Getting those cards is not really easy : you can get some shards in Nobunaga's trial (Meteor City, levels 10+), advanced heaven's arena, or through diamonds cumulative consumption event. There are only S and SS rank rainbow cards available. Thoses cards are not enhanced the same way normal cards are : you will need colored powder instead of gold to raise their level : Les cartes rainbow (arc-en-ciel) sont des cartes particulières, réservées aux hunters SS (qui ont été "refine"). Les cartes rainbow ne s'obtiennent pas très facilement puisqu'on ne peut en récupérer que des shards, soit dans Meteor City (trial Nobunaga, niveaux 10+), soit dans la tour advanced, soit à travers l'event de conso de diamants. Ces cartes se déclinent aux rang S et SS uniquement. Ces cartes ne s'améliorent pas tout à fait de la même façon que les cartes normales, puisqu'il faut de la poudre arc-en-ciel pour leur faire gagner des niveaux (et non pas de l'or). Rainbow cards can be set in a specific album on your SS ranked hunter. This album is unlocked when you refine your hunter. There are 3 slots in this album, yet only one is available for now. Les cartes rainbow ne peuvent s'équiper que dans l'album qui leur est dédié, pour les hunters SS. Cet album est déverrouillé au moment où vous passez votre hunter au rang SS. Vous trouverez 3 slots dans ce nouvel album, mais il n'y en a qu'un seul d'accessible pour le moment. Getting cards There are 3 ways of collecting cards : * through card packs * in Meteor City * using shards (you can get thanks to arena, guild war, or in level 16+ at Meteor City) Il y a 3 façon d'obtenir des cartes dans le jeu : * via des paquets de cartes * dans Meteor City * en utilisant des shards de carte (que l'on peut récupérer en faisant les arènes, la guild war, dans les niveaux 16+ de Meteor City) Templates The purpose here is to present guidelines to help you choose the most suitable cards for your hunters. Remember that reading your hunter's skills may help you as well make the right choices. L'objectif de cette page est de présenter dans les grandes lignes des templates pour vous aider à équiper au mieux vos hunters. N'oubliez pas que lire les skills de son hunter est encore le meilleur moyen de savoir comment l'équiper. Tanks Usefull stats : HP, Def, Effect resist, Crit resist (Speed, Effect accuracy) You can choose to build your hunter full def or full HP, but most of the time, it will prove usefull to mix it with effect/crit resist cards. HP or Def ? It depends on your hunter. For instance, Meruem deals damages based on his defense, therefore giving him maximum defense is a good idea. Considering Kortopi, as his skill provides a shield based on his HP, you may want to give him HP cards. Vous pouvez opter pour un profil full def ou full HP sur votre tank, mais il sera souvent utile de lui rajouter un peu de effect/crit resist. HP ou Def ? Le choix dépend du hunter. Par exemple, Meruem base certaines de ses attaques sur sa défense, du coup lui mettre des cartes Def est plus judicieux. Pour ce qui est de Kortopi, comme son skill donne un bouclier qui se base sur ses pv, on pourra lui mettre plutôt des cartes HP. DPS Usefull stats : Attack, Crit rate, Crit damage (Speed, Effect accuracy) Here you may choose between 2 templates (and, if you can, avoid mixing them, you would lose efficiency) : * full attack * crit rate & crit damage Pour les dps, il existe 2 profils classiques (qu'il vaut mieux éviter de mélanger sous peine de perdre en efficacité) : * full attack * crit rate & crit damage Support Heal Usefull stats : maybe none, or HP or Def or Attack (depending on what the heal is based on) Buff Usefull stats : none (Speed) Dispel Usefull stats : Effect accuracy (HP, Def, Effect resist, Crit resist, Speed) Speed Usefull stats : Speed (HP, Def, Effect resist, Crit resist) Sorting / tri When you are selecting cards for a hunter, you may apply a filter to find cards with stats you wish. You can access this sorting functionality thanks to the "Sort" button, on the top right part of the available cards' screen. Lorsque vous êtes sur l'écran de sélection d'une carte pour un hunter, il est possible d'appliquer un filtre pour cibler des cartes ayant des statistiques précises. Pour cela, il suffit d'utiliser le bouton "Sort", en haut à droite de l'écran de sélection des cartes. Cards breakthrough Breakthrough is available for 6* cards. You may access the functionality through "Enhance" system, by clicking on "Breakthrough" button. Un système de breakthrough est disponible pour les cartes 6*. On y accède via le bouton "breakthrough" de l'écran "enhance" des cartes. In order to perform a breakthrough, you will need breakthrough potions (you can get at Kalluto's trial in Meteor City), as well as extra cards (duplications) for advanced breakthrough. Pour réaliser un breakthrough, vous aurez besoin de potions dédiées (qui se récupèrent à Meteor City, dans le trial de Kalluto), ainsi que de doublons de cartes pour les niveaux avancés. Infuse Nen power You can enhance some cards sub stats. You can only do so on cards that are : * SS * 6* This "Infuse Nen power" can accessed through the enhance card screen, thanks to a dedicated tab (1). Once you're there, you can choose among your card sub stats the one you wish to improve (2), and select the vigour you wish to use (3). Selecting an advanced vigour will provide better improvement. You can enhance once again a sub stat you've already enhanced, yet only the new bonus you get will apply. Il est possible d'améliorer les subs stats de certaines cartes. Il faut que ces cartes soient : * SS * 6* Le système dédié s'appelle "Infuse Nen power", et on y accède grâce un onglet dédié de l'écran de "enhance" des cartes (1). Il suffit ensuite de choisir la sub stat à améliorer (2), puis de choisir la "vigueur" à utiliser (3). Les "vigueurs" advanced donnent un bonus supérieur à celui des "vigueurs" normales. Il est possible d'infuser à nouveau une sub stat que l'on a déjà traitée : le bonus que l'on obtiendra remplacera celui obtenu précédemment. You can collect vigour in some places in the game, but they are rather rare. You will get a few of them : * when reaching level 60, as a bonus reward * by clearing level 21 Uvogin's, Machi's or Kortopi's trials at Meteor city * in advanced tower, for you first time clear reward at level 30, and as a reward at level 40 (for that one, you will be able to collect new vigours at each advanced tower's refresh) Les "vigueurs" peuvent s'obtenir de plusieurs façons (mais restent très rares) : * en récompense bonus en arrivant au niveau 60 * à Meteor City, dans le niveau 21 des trials de Uvogin, Machi et Kortopi * dans la tour advanced, en récompense "first clear" du niveau 30, et en récompense pour chaque clear du niveau 40 (disponible donc à chaque refresh de la tour advanced pour ce niveau 40)